What now ?
by awsomedemigod1
Summary: Annabeth is pregnant , what will hapen next ? Read and review Tell me if you d like more -Zira
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

I woke up as usual in my bed on the small apartment Percy and I shared in New York near Sally's place.

I turned around hoping to see my wonderful boyfriend sleeping deeply but instead I found a white sheet of paper that read,

Dear Wise Girl

Breakfast is ready, I´ll came back from work at one, love you

P.

At the very moment I finished the note a horrible acid came from my stomach and made me run to the bathroom and threw up everything I ate last night. I´ve been like this the past two days so Percy suggested I stay home instead of going to work and I hated it , I had to stay on bed doing nothing but watch T V until Percy arrived , then he made noddle soup and stayed with me watching TV till we both felt asleep.

The next day I woke up the same way as before, rushing to the bathroom, and eating breakfast at bed but sometime between ten and eleven the phone rang.

-Hello?-

\- Hi Wise Girl-

\- Oh, hi Sweeded Brain, what´s up? –

\- I was just calling to say that I´ll be home at five because of this big marine biology presentation the aquarium is giving so don't worry , sorry Ann I have to go , love you , bye-

I was going to tell him not to call me Ann but just say bye and hang up.

Suddenly I realized that my period was late and with the strange sickness y put all the pieces together, so I went out of bed had a quick shower and went to the store to buy groceries and stuff.

Back from the store I threw all the bags at the table and went to the bathroom to find out what was happening, five minutes later I went back at the bathroom and looked on the sink, there it was, a pink plastic stick with a red cross on the middle, I looked at the box of the stick and it had two sings.

= Not pregnant

\+ Pregnant

When I realized what just happened I couldn't do anything, I just walked to the phone and dial Piper´s number.

Hello?-

Hi Piper, is Annabeth, can you call Hazel and come both to my apartment in ten minutes?-

Annabeth is everything all right?-

Can you?-

Yeah, we ´ll be there in five minutes –

Then I hang up and rushed to the bathroom to throw up, five minutes later the doorbell rang, I cleaned the bathroom and opened the door, Hazel and Piper stood there like statues then Piper asked slowly,

Annabeth, honey is everything all right?-

I took them to the couch and five minutes later I appeared with the pink stick in my hand, placed it on the table and slowly sat on de couch, Piper grabbed it and suddenly she hugged me,

O my Gods , Annabeth , congratulations –

Then Hazel realized what was happening and jumped into the hug with us,

-How .am .I .going .to .tell. Percy. ?-

I started to freak out and Piper had to use charmspeak so I could calm down, then I don't know how I asked,

What if he leaves me?-

Are you crazy?-

What if he gets mad?-

Annabeth, he went through hell for you , he held up the sky for you , he loves you and I'm sure he will love that baby -

-But what if h-

Annabeth do you love Percy?-

Yes -

Do you trust him?-

Yes -

Then don't worry, he ´ll love it –

I heard a knock at the door so I looked at my watch, it was five o'clock, and it's surprising how fast time goes away.

I opened the door and there he was, smiling as always with his black messy hair and green eyes staring at me, then he saw the girls and said

Hi, guys what's happening?-

Oh , nothing Percy we were just passing through , anyhow now we are leaving , see you later –

Bye -


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here I have another chapter, I want to thank Percabethfangirl2505 and Horse1Lover3 for being my first reviewers and for giving me advice about writing. I'm sorry if I have grammar mistakes I'm working on it. Please review so I can write more chapters, Hope you like it **

**-Zira**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or anything you can recognize. **

Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV

_´´How could this happened? ´´ asked Percy ´´ I don't … I can't…´´ Percy couldn't finish the sentence after taking a deep breath he said ´´ I love you Annabeth but I'm not prepared for this , Goodbye´´ and after saying that he walked throw the door and didn't look back. _

I woke up by the feeling of sunshine and reality hitting my face, it was just a dream, I told myself, he doesn't knows you ´re growing a baby inside so no worries for now. I dressed up quickly and went down stairs for breakfast.

When I walked into the kitchen a strong desire made me open the door and start eating fried rice from yesterday's dinner, Percy looked at me and started laughing.

´´ I think your sickness is worse now ´´ He said while he placed a dish full of blue pancakes on the dining table.

´´ Percy, I need to tell you something ´´

I changed my mind, if I waited to tell him he'll be mad at me for hiding it and I didn't wanted him to be mad so I put my demons back at their place and decided to tell him.

´´ I'm all ears ´´

´´ Can you please sit down? ´´ I said

´´Sure ´´

'' I am …. we are … ´´The words wouldn't come out of my mouth, but Percy quickly said

´´ I'm so sorry if I did something wrong, I will be a better boyfriend, I will do laundry for one month, but please, please, please, don't break up with me ´´

I just laughed, how could he think I was going to break up with him, I was the one afraid of losing him.

´´ I'm not going to break up with you Seaweed Brain, I have something really important to tell you´´ I said ´´ Do you remember my sickness and all my strange cravings, well … I'm pregnant.´´

´´Since when you know this´´

There were no signs of annoyance or anger in his voice just a little curiosity.

´´ Yesterday, I found out before the girls came through, but I didn't wanted to tell you because I was afraid ´´

´´ Afraid of what, Annabeth? ´´

´´ Afraid of losing you because you didn't wanted it, afraid of your reaction´ ´After saying this I felt the big lump I had on my throat dissolve quickly and leave a space full of hope.

´´You are kidding right? I love you more than anything on this whole world, you've been my best friend since we were twelve years old, I love you now and I´ll love you forever, and I´ll love that baby you are carrying with all my heart , you will never lose me .´´

He said all of that looking directly at me with those sea green eyes of his that I loved so much and made me forget about every bad thought I had about this situation, those sea green eyes confirmed Percy´s words , and before I knew I was crying on Percy´s arms , when I put myself back I said

´´I think we should call Sally´´

´´ Yeah you´re right´ ´He said

I got up and was going to get the phone but Percy rapidly cached me by my waist and whispered

´´ I go, you and my beautiful son finish breakfast ´´

´´How do you know it´s going to be a boy? ´´ I asked, there was no way he could now what gender it was going to be.

´´ I don't, I just have a feeling it´s going to be a boy ´´ and after saying that, he disappeared into the living room.

I finished my fried rice and started eating the blue pancakes with lemon juice (don't look at me, it wasn't my fault eating strange combinations of food), Percy appeared in the kitchen and said

´´ Mom invited us to her house after going to the hospital´´

´´Why are we going to the hospital? ´´ I asked while eating a blue pancake (they tasted really good, I wondered when Percy got so good at cooking).

´´For your appointment ''he said

´´ I don't have any appointment ´´

´´Now you do, so finish breakfast and get ready, I´ll be in the car '' he kissed my temple and walked to the garage.

**(It's a bird, no, It´s a plane, no, it´s a line brake)**

We were at the hospital and I couldn't stop thinking about how calm Percy was about all of this, we reached the information desk and a tall woman with brunette hair looked at us and said

´´Hello and Welcome, what can I do for you ´´

´´I am Percy Jackson and this is Annabeth Chase, we had an appointment with Dr. Loylle for two o'clock ´´

´´You can wait there, the doctor will call you in five minutes ´´She smiled at us and returned to her worksheets. We walked to the waiting room and sit down, five minutes later a men in his late 60´s appeared in the waiting room and said.

´´ Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson ´´

We followed the man to a small white room. He made me lai down on a hospital gurney, and asked me to pull up my shirt, then he put a cold gel on my belly and turned on the ultrasound after a couple of minutes he said

´´ Congratulations, you are a week and a half pregnant ,everything looks fine and the baby is healthy ´´ He wrote something on a little sky-blue paper and looked at me ´´ Give this to the woman at the information desk , tell her to make another appointment in thirty days ´´

´´ Thank you very much Dr. Loylle, Goodbye ´´

´´ Goodbye, and take care ´´

We walked out of the hospital, got in the car and went to Sally´s apartment.

Percy knocked the door and Sally opened the door.

´´ Hi Percy, Hi Annabeth, Paul is at work but what did you wanted to tell us? She asked while we all sat down at the kitchen table.

´´ Well ´´ I said ´´We just came from the hospital and I´m one week and a half pregnant ´´.

Sally dropped the cups of tea she was going to give us and hugged me while tears streamed down her face

´´ O my Gods, I´m so happy, Congratulations to both, I´m so so happy I´m going to be a grandmother .´´


	3. Chapter 3

H**i, new chapter, wohoooooo ¡.Thanks to Sebastian Max and allen r for reviewing. Let´s make a deal, if I get 10 reviews (THIS WOULD BE A MIRACLE ¡ ) I will write another chapter and after each chapter like that.**

**10 reviews = Update**

**Well, let´s get to business ¡**

**Hope you like it – Zira **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you can recognize in the story you´re about to read.**

**Chapter 3**

**ANNABETH´S POV**

'' Oh, stop here, stop here '' I said

'' Why, is everything all right? ''

''Yes, but I'm hungry '' I complained

'' What, Annabeth we ate lunch like ten minutes ago '' Percy said while he followed me through the shelves full of cookies and doughnuts of the store. I picked up some stuff and walked to the cashier.

Back at the car, I was proudly eating my doughnuts and drinking my Sprite when Percy looked at me and said

'' How come you are eating loads of sweet things, you hate sweet ''

'' I don't hate sweet and this is a small amount of food '' I defended myself

''A small amount of food?'' He laughed '' A large bag of KitKat, a whole pack of gummy bears, and a half box of doughnuts is a small amount?''

''Yes'' I said

''Okay, Wise Girl, you win ''

''I always win '' I said while finishing my doughnut.

I was quietly reading my book when my phone rang.

'' _When Rome's in ruins, _

_We are the lions,_

_Free of the coliseums,_

_In poison places,_

_We are anti – venom, _

_We´re the beginning of the end.''_

'' What´s that?'' Percy said

'' It´s my phone, where is it, I can't find it '' I said while searching for my phone in my bag

'' I think it is in your pocket ''

'' Oh, yeah, here it is ''

(**On the phone)**

'' Hello? ''

'' Hello Annabeth, it´s Piper ''

''Oh, hi Piper, did something happened? ''

'' Yes, did you tell him? '' She asked

'' What?''

''Did you tell Percy?

''Yeah, I did '' I said, looking at my boyfriend next to me.

'' So, what happened? ''

'' You were right?''

'' Wait, I have a great idea, why don't I call Hazel and we all go to this new coffee place in Fifth Avenue tomorrow at three?''

'' Okay, tell me where is it and I'll see you there''

'' Between Duke´s coffee store and this shoe shop for children, Tiptoe.''

'' Oh, well see you tomorrow ''

'' Bye ''

**(Finish phone conversation)**

'' It was Piper, she Hazel and I are meeting tomorrow at a coffee place ''

'' Oh ''

'' I was thinking, while I am there you could arrange something with the guys and tell them''

'' Oh okay, could you call Leo and tell him to call the them, tomorrow there's a football match, I'll tell them while we're watching it .''

''Sure''

**(On the phone again)**

''Hello?''

''Hello Leo, its Annabeth''

'' Oh hi Annabeth, what's up?''

'' Percy told me to ask you if you could call the guys and tell them to come to our apartment tomorrow at three to watch the football match ''

''Yeah, I'll call them'' He said

''Okay, bye Leo''

''Bye Annabeth''

**(Off the phone)**

'' Done '' I said while I turned off my phone and put it back in my pocket.

'' Grate '' Percy said

Just then I started to realize how tired I was, my eyes were closing.

'' Percy, how far away are we from my dad´s new house?'' I asked him

'' One hour ''

'' I'm going to sleep a little, I'm really tired'' I said

'' Okay, I'll wake you up when we arrive ''

''Thanks Seaweed Brain ''I said while my eye lids were falling down

'' No problem, Wise Girl ''

**\+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + LINE BRAKE + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + **

''Hey Annabeth, wake up, we're at you dad's house '' I heard Percy whisper

'' What? , oh we arrived, good ''I yawn

I knocked the door of my dad's house and my stepmother opened the door.

'' Hello Annabeth darling, and hello Percy'' She said while we entered to the living room.

''Frederick, Annabeth and Percy are here ¡'' Christine **(I don't remember the real name of Annabeth's stepmom)** shouted.

''Coming '' my dad yelled

Then he appeared on the living room and hugged me.

''Hi Percy ''

'' Hello Mr. Chase ''.

'' Would you like something to drink? ''

'' I would like some tea '' I said

Christine looked at Percy

'' Nothing for me, thank you ''

Christine walked towards the kitchen and then Bobby and Mathew run to the carpet and sat there.

'' Hi big sis '' Bobby said

'' Hi Bobby ''

Then Christine appeared and sat down on the couch.

'' What did you wanted to tell us? ''

'' Bobby, Mathew I think both of you should go to your room '' Christine said

'' NO '' the twins answered

'' It's okay, they can stay '' I said

'' Why is all this stuff about? '' asked Mathew

'' Well'' I said '' You and Bobby are going to be uncles ''

'' WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT? '' They yelled while they ran around the room and disappeared in the garden.

'' Congratulations '' my dad and stepmom said at the same time.

'' Congratulation to you too, you're going to be grandparents''

**\+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +LINE BRAKE + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + **

I entered our apartment and sat on the couch

'' Do you want to see a movie ''

'' Yeah, what movie ''

'' What about, If I stay ''

'' Okay''

**Check out: Heroes of Olympus Young Volcanos ** **Grate song by Fall Out Boy**


	4. Chapter 4

**I´m really really sorry I didn´t updated, I went to my grandma´s house in the countryside and there is no internet there but here I have another chapter, thanks to Alice, Sebastian Max, CatsRcute and allen r for reviewing , I´m really new to writing stories so every single comment or review is really appreciated and any constructive criticism is appreciated too,**

**Well, hope you like it and don't forget to review, if you review you get blue cookies and dauntless cake and if you get those Percy and Tobias are going to chase you so, REVIEW ¡**

**\- Zira**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

Chapter 4

Percy´s POV

'' Percy, come on, they are going to arrive in any minute, get out of the bathroom '' Annabeth shouted while knocking the bathroom´s door.

'' Okay '' I said opening the door, ''But I was there only three minutes ''

''You were there twenty minutes Seaweed Brain ''Annabeth said smiling, like she knew something embarrassing about me.

''What'' I asked her curiously

'' Nothing, just if you tell them that, they are going to laugh at your face'' she said and closed the bathroom door.

''_Why did I fell in love with an Athena's daughter? '', I thought to myself._

The truth was that I ´ve been all that time in front of the mirror trying to figure out a way of telling the guys that Annabeth was pregnant , I mean, I've known them for eight years , but sometimes they could be unpredictable.

I went to the living room and turned on the TV just when I heard a knock at the front door, I opened the door and found Frank, talking to Hazel on the phone.

''Okay, wait I'll ask him'' Frank said'' Hi Percy, Hazel wants to know if Annabeth is still here? ''

''Yes, I'm still here Frank, tell Hazel I´m on my way '' Annabeth said appearing on the door.

'' Oh, Hi Annabeth, Hazel tells you to hurry up because Piper is freaking out ''

'' Okay, well see you Frank, bye Percy '' She kissed me quickly and disappeared in the stairs.

'' Where are Leo and Jason?'' I asked

'' Well, Leo and Calypso had some kind of fight so he is staying in Jason´s place for some time, they were just finishing packing so I guess they will be here in any minute ''

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ LINE BRAKE +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

'' Oh , c'mon , they have thirty minutes left and they didn't score since the game started'' Leo complained while he stuffed more junk food on his mouth '' There's no way they can win this game ''

'' I wouldn't be so sure, I bet they are going to win five to three '' Jason said

'' Bring it on '' I said '' I bet 10 bucks that they lose''

'' Deal ''

(**THIRTY MINUTES LATER)**

**(on TV )**

'' _AND THE JETS WINS, FIVE TO THREE IN THIS AMAZING MATCH , WE DON´T KNOW HOW THEY DID IT BUT THE CROWD DOESN´T SEEM TO CARE ,EVERYONE IS SCREAMING AND CELEBRATING THEIR BUTT´S OFF , THIS WAS THOMAS GEREISON COMMENTING ON THIS INCREDIBLE GAME, SEE YOUIN THE SEMIFINALS, AND GODDNIGHT NEW YORK ''_

''Ha ha ha, give me my ten bucks Percy '' Jason said with satisfaction

'' HOW DID IT…., WHEN…... HOW ¡ '' I yelled

'' I'll tell you after you give me my ten bucks ''

'' Percy give him the ten bucks ´´ Frank said exasperated

I gave him the money and said

'' So how did you do that?''

'' Oh, I found Octavian literally singing and dancing with some teddy bears so I told him to tell me the finale score of this game or I would tell every single roman on the forum he was singing and dancing for Broadway with teddy bears so he did it and , here are my ten dollars .''

'' Very clever Blonde Superman '' I said

'' Percy, we are 24 years old would you ever stop calling me that '' Jason mumbled

''Now way Superman ''

'' Whatever ''

**(on TV )**

''_Now we'll show some of the best kissing cam moments on this match ''_

The kissing cam is always the best, it's really funny the faces the people make when then realize they are on everyone's view. I thought to my self

'' Hey aren't those Katie Gardner and Connor Stoll '' Jason said

''Oh, yeah they look really stunned'' I said while laughing '' Hey talking about couples what happened between you and Calypso, if I can ask '' I told Leo

'' I'm not really sure, I guess I said something that got her really mad, and she kicked me out of our house, you know, with the baby and all she is awake all night and her moods are not always the best ones but she only needs some space and I'll go back to our house when she wants me to. 'Leo said calmly like if he got everything under control.

'' So Percy how's everything with Annabeth?'' Frank asked

'' Really good, actually we are buying a house near camp '' I said trying to sound calm

''NOOOOOOO'' Leo yelled

'' What, Why not?'' I said

'' Because I live to far from camp and if Calypso kicks me out again and Jason refuses to take me in I'll have to live in the streets and I don't like the streets '' Leo said

'' Well , if that somehow happens you would make a small house with some metal and stuff so you would live happily ever after with your metal junk ''Jason answered

'' HA HA HA, very funny Jason '' Leo said sarcastically '' But still don't move out, I like your place ''

'' Well thanks Leo but we have to move out '' I said

'' Why, your place is perfect ''he said

'' Yes it is, but we need and extra room '' I said

''An extra room, for what?'' Leo asked

'' Because if we don't have another room we wouldn't have space for the baby'' I replied

'' Wait, what … OHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Congratulations man '' Jason said realizing what just happened.

'' WOW, that's great news Percy congrats '' Frank said while he one hand hugged me

''Yeah, really grate, but in the new house will you have one spare room for your funny, handsome and, dear friend? '' Leo asked

'' Yes we will don't worry '' I said laughing

'' So how long is Annabeth now? '' Jason asked

'' I think she is two weeks and a half pregnant now '' I said

'' So, do you know the gender yet? '' Frank wondered

'' No, not yet, it´s too early but I have this weird feeling that it's going to be a boy , maybe I also catch Octavian dancing weirdly with teddy bears and can make him revile the gender.''

'' Ha ha ha good luck, I think he is only going to do that again in the middle of the night while everyone is sleeping '' Jason said

'' We'll see '' I answered looking mischievously

'' Hey Percy, I´m home, I'm with the girls '' I heard Annabeth say from the front door.

'' Oh Annabeth, grate, do you think we could blackmail Octavian into telling us the gender of the baby?''

'' I don't think so Seaweed Brain '' She said appearing in the living room.

'' We'll see '' I said the same I answered Jason.

'' Hey, I think we should get going '' Piper said

'' Yes we too, c'mon Frank'' Hazel said

'' Well, see you soon I guess'' I said

'' Wait '' Leo said '' If it's a boy would you name him Leo II?''

'' Yes, Leo we will, if that helps you sleeping ''

'' Hey –'' Leo said just before Jason closed the door above him.

'' We are not calling our son Leo II are we? ''

'' No, we are no calling our son Leo II, don't worry Seaweed Brain ''

Here are the cookies and the cake (I don't know how to do the cake but you still get it if you reviewed)

ENJOY ¡

(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)


	5. Chapter 5

**,Hi, I am really sorry I couldn't update earlier , in my country classes are starting and it's just a complete mess , but I'm not quitting this story, maybe I can't write for some time but still I'm going to write till the very last chapter. I have a question for you guys, do you know why in mostly every fanfiction about percabeth one of their daughters it's called Sophia?**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWW**

**Well, here´s the next chapter, hope you like it –Zira**

Chapter 5

Percy´s POV

'' What about this one '' I asked

''No, too far '' Annabeth said

'' Yeah, your right ''I said ''But again, what are we looking for?''

''Double deck house, near camp, with three bedrooms, one spare room for my studio a pool and a yard, with Greek modern style.'' She said while looking through her newspaper.

'' I checked this web page for three times and there´s not a house like that …., wait it just appeared a new offer ''

'' What does it say? ''

'' Well it says it is a double deck house in Long Island, near a strawberry farm''

'' That has to be camp ''She said ''What else? ''

'' It has three bedrooms, one little room which could be used as a studio, and a big yard with a pool.''

'' Does it say the style of the house?''

'' Yeah, Greek/modern style''

'' Well it has everything we are looking for, should we go and see it? She said

'' I guess, we can go tomorrow, here it says it's the only day available they have to show the house until next year''

'' We can't wait that long, and tomorrow you don't work on the aquarium so it the perfect date, at what time should we go?''

'' Here it says we can go at four p.m.''

''Grate, we can also visit camp on the way ''

**(On the car going to see the house)**

''Did you call Chiron? Annabeth asked

'' No ''

'' Why not? we can't show up like that at camp, what if they have something big going on like a quest or something ''

''Wise Girl, Chiron IM (**iris message) **me and asked if I could teach the new campers sword fight '' I said '' Anyway we're going after we see the house so we have sometime ''

''Okay, but what about the woman who will show us the house, did you called her?''

''Yes I did, please calm down, why don't you sleep, you might need it ''

'' Maybe later, now I have to finish a book about architecture, I have this…'' Annabeth said but I didn't hear the rest, I mean I love her and all but when she starts to talk about architecture is like my brain doesn't get it, maybe it's because my brain is full of seaweed but I started thinking about everything until I got the feeling that something was wrong ''

**(Parking in front of the house)**

'' OH. My .Gods'' Annabeth said slowly closing her book,

We were literally in front of the house of our dreams, (We dreamed that the house would we like this), it was really big and when y say really big I mean it. It was painted white, it had a portico and an amazing yard, with a pool in the back.

We entered the house, it was quiet and airy, it has a big living room connected to the kitchen, which is round and has a big kitchen counter, in the middle of the kitchen there's a round table with six chairs, back in the living room there is a huge window that showed the backyard and the pool and in the right of the living room is staircase that lead to the second floor, where there is one really big room with a marvelous view to the strawberry fields.

The next room was what I suppose could be a studio, it was small but nice, it had thousands of book cases and shelves , the little room was clean but looked old , and next to it was a blue old door that lead to the next room, when I entered, I felt like it just was a perfect place to rice a kid , this room had a rather big window at the end of the room that showed the forest , like the ones you hear about in the fairy tales , the room was painted in aquamarine blue , but it look like it was painted fifty years ago.

I was going to open the window when I heard a scream, I rushed down stairs and entered in the garage.

I found Annabeth on top of a woman which I suppose was the one who was going to show us the house, Annabeth had her knee on the woman's chest and her knife at her neck, when I saw the woman I realized it had one bronze leg and one furry animal's leg, and a scent of roses and recently washed horses hit me and I knew that the monster that was under Annabeth was Kelli, the empousai we saw in Tartarus.

'' Hello, Perseus Jackson, I knew we would meet again '' Kelli said with a face that showed that she couldn't wait to be slashed by Ripted , she got up really quickly and threw Annabeth backwards, while she ran to me, her hair was on fire and out of her mouth two horrible fangs showed up.

'' You like to be killed again and again, don't you?'' I asked

'' Say whatever you want, stinky demigod, this time you are the one who is going to die''

'' If someone gave me one dollar for every time I hear that I could make my own Mount Olympus '' I said laughing to show that I wasn't scared , I really wasn't scared of her I fought monsters worse than her , I was scared because Annabeth was on the floor and her eyes were closed.

'' I am the grates of all the empusai and I'm going to ki…'' She couldn't finish the sentence because I slashed my sword throw her waist and she became an amount of dust. I ran to Annabeth and she was still on the floor but her eyes where a little opened.

'' Ann are you okay, she threw you back and I was going to help you but she was there and your eyes were closed and is the baby okay, oh my gods ,the baby , is he okay ¡ '' I asked all as my breath got out of my lungs.

'' Hey, Percy calm down, I'm pregnant not dying, I'm okay '' She said looking at me like if I was crazy.

'' I think we should get going '' I said helping her so she could get up

'' Wait I think a heard something at the living room '' She said getting outside the garage

'' I didn't hear anything '' I said confused

We got to the living room and there was a small door next to the kitchen , Annabeth open it and there was a woman tied up but she didn't looked scared or afraid , she looked bored, like if this happened every day. We helped her to get rid of the ropes and gave her a glass of water.

'' Are you okay? '' Ann asked

'' Oh yeah , this always happens , this house is very coveted, I'm suppose now you know that you are going to call the cops and get out of here screaming, It's okay I'm used to that too, It's a shame, this is a grate house , but no-one buys it '' the woman said placing the glass of water one the table .

'' Actually, we would like if you could show us the house, it's a really great house and it has a really good architecture thought is really old''

'' Yes it was made in … '' and again my brain couldn't understand what they were talking about but the house was really nice and I really liked it , after one hour of pure talk about moldings and pillars and paint and ages that I can't remember we decided to buy the house , it had a really good price and it was just what we were looking for , the woman , who was called Roxanne gave us the keys of the house and told us the we could move in whenever we felt like it.

We were in the car when I see Annabeth looking throw the window with lost eyes like wondering of something.

'' What are you thinking?'' I asked while I put my seat belt on

'' Nothing '' She said without taking her eyes from the window

''C'mon Wise Girl, you can tell me '' I said

'' I'm think that we are starting to build something permanent '' she said while a tear run throw her cheek

''Annabeth, we started building something permanent since my 16 birthday '' I said grabbing her hand

'' I love you Percy'' She said hugging me

'' I love you too '' I said hugging her even tighter

**(Getting to camp)**

We arrived at camp and it felt like we were at home , people say that your house it´s your home but a house it's just a house , a home is where you feel that you belong there , were you experience everything, were you are with people that you care about ,and my home is Camp Half-blood.

Annabeth's POV

Today , it had been a rough day , and the encounter with Kelli was too much , after Kelli send me crashing to the wall I blacked out and traveled all the way back to Tartarus , I re lived the moment when we were in the river of the lamentations, but this time Percy had blacked out and he couldn't control the water so we were sinking, I couldn't talk and I couldn't move , Percy's body was all under the river , I couldn't see his face , his eyes , he was underwater and he couldn't breathe , and I was sinking too and suddenly I couldn't see any more and my lungs were filled with water.

Then I woke up and we were in the garage of the house we bought and Percy was looking at me scared and he had killed Kelli.

I remembered all the promises that people I cared about broke and why I wanted to be an architect, that was the reason why I didn't trust people, my heart was protected by a armor of Celestial Bronze and the moment I met Percy that armor started to broke a little, after the Titian War on Percy's birthday that armor broke completely, still there was a part of me that didn't trust anyone. That's way when Piper asked me about my future I said what I said.

**I'd really love if some of you , my amazing readers , whose reviews make my day tell me what you really think of this story and what do you expect , If I have to make some stuff better please tell me . You guys are really the best, thanks for reading .**


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT (WELL, KIND OF) **

**Hi everyone, First of all I want to thank the people that review, you are awesome and you all get cookies and second I'm sorry I didn't updated in a while, I was really busy with my exams, but anyways this chapter would be happening while Percy is telling Frank, Leo and Jason that Annabeth is pregnant, the story is taking control of me, I didn't planned this but I think is going to have a great story line so please continue reading. Third, the 29 of April is my birthday and IF I get to 20 or more reviews I will double update, seriously guys, it would be the best present ever so please review and tell me anything you want, what's the weather like where you live, what's your favorite book, movie, singer, anime whatever, I'm so bored I accept you tell me your grocery list, so have a nice day and a happy reading – Zira**

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Sherlock Holmes, but I wish I did.

Chapter 6

Annabeth's POV

''Okay, wait I'll ask him'' Frank said ''Hi Percy, Hazel wants to know if Annabeth is still here? ''

I heard the voices in the front door so I finished my make-up in a second and got out of the bathroom.

''Yes, I'm still here Frank, tell Hazel I´m on my way ''I said appearing on the door.

'' Oh, Hi Annabeth, Hazel tells you to hurry up because Piper is freaking out ''

'' Okay, well see you Frank, bye Percy '' I kissed Percy quickly and disappeared in the stairs.

When I was getting to the bottom of the stairs I saw Jason and Leo but I don't' think they saw me, maybe they saw a blur of yellow hair and jeans running throw the hallway but not more than that.

I found the coffee shop, and when I entered I found Piper shouting at a waitress telling her to give Piper a phone and Hazel was on the other corner of the shop dialing someone's number on her phone. I rushed to where Piper was and when she saw me she jumped and hugged me .

''OH MY GODS, ANNABETH, WHERE THE HERA HAVE YOU BEEN? ¡''

'' Hi Pipes, I missed you too' 'I said sarcastically

'' You are one hour late, I thought that maybe something happened to you or to Percy or to the baby ¡'' She said slowly calming down

'' Piper , I'm ten minutes late, go to the table where Hazel is and I'll take three coffees so we can calmly talk'' I said while I walked Piper to the table , I went to the cashier and asked for the coffees, then I sat the small table next to the window and gave each one of my friends the drink.

'' Wait, I'm going to get some cookies and a couple of doughnuts, do you want anything? '' Piper asked while she walked to the waitress

Hazel and I just denied with our heads and when she walked away I said

'' Is it just me or Piper is a little, different '' I said while drinking my coffee

'' I think she is just worried for you, she is also a little moody but maybe some sort of

Aphrodite-craziness '' Hazel said smiling

'' Yeah, you are right'' I said, Piper bought a big amount of food and sat down next to me.

'' So, what happened, from the beginning ¡'' She said

So I told them everything, they just sat there, listening, and when I finished Piper grabbed my hand and said

'' Told you so ¡''

I smiled and finished Piper's cookie.

'' You know what'' She said '' we should play Truth or Dare''

'' Piper, don't you think that we are too old to play that game '' Hazel questioned

''My Dear Hazel, you are never too old to gossip about boys'' The Aphrodite girl said sophisticatedly grinning

'' Do I have another option?''

'' I'm afraid to tell you Miss Chase that you do not have another option, and neither you Miss Levesque''

''Well, I've got nothing to lose, so shoot'' Hazel said indifferently

'' Marvelous '' Piper answered

They both looked at me, hazel with eyes that said: please-do-if-you-don't-she-will-never-shut-up and Piper with puppy dog eyes.

'' Fine'' I finally said '' But only if you stop talking like Sherlock Holmes''

'' Deal '' She shouted '' I start, Hazel when are you going to be Miss Zhang?''

Hazel blushed '' I don't know, I think that Frank wants to go one step at a time, we just moved in together '' '' Wait , you didn't asked if I wanted truth or dare ''

'' I know '' Piper said '' I´m so evil ¡''

'' Whatever, my turn, Piper are you pregnant?''

Piper froze '' Maybe …., I'm not sure , I had this weird dream where a girl with blond hair and eyes like mine looked at me and then she ran away, just like that''

''That's probably a sing'' I said

'' Yeah , but I'll check later, I'm probably not pregnant so , I have to ask now ,Annie , Truth or dare ?''

''Well knowing you, if choose dare, I'll probably have to take out my bra and use it as a flag ''

'' probably '' Piper said smiling

'' So I choose truth ''

'' Why, I had one for dare ¡''

'' It included mu bra '' I asked

''Maybe …., oh, oh I have one, it's a little stupid but anyway, if Percy Proposes to you, what would you say ? She said

'' Mm, let me think'' I said and I thought it and the answer came to my mind

''I think I would say no'' I said finally

Piper spitted all the coffee she had in her mouth

'' AGAIN PLEASE '' she said

'' What you herd, if Percy proposed right here right now I would say NO''

'' Well no normal girl wants her marriage proposal in a coffee place that's not even Starbucks, but if he proposed in a really romantic way you would say YES, wouldn't you?

''No, Piper I would say no''

'' Why?

'' I really don't know, I just don't feel like I want to be married to someone how can change his mind and let me alone in the altar'' I said shrugging indifferently '' Anyways, we should get going'' I stood up , paid for the food and walked to the exit door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I'm back with a new chapter, thanks to the people who reviewed, and please forgive my English. **

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO series or Twilight unluckily.

(THREE MONTHS LATER)

Chapter 7

Annabeth's POV

I was so scared, well maybe not scared, maybe I was just nervous but my mind was a blur of thoughts and feelings. In less than one hour I was going to find out the gender of the baby, I had to wait till Percy finished working in the aquarium and then, we could go to the doctor.

I had some time until then so I decided to grab a random book and slip into it but I couldn't find any comfortable position, my belly was always a little bigger and it was starting to be a really uncomfortable problem. Last week Percy and I were invited to Katie and Connor Stoll's engagement party and I was looking for an excuse to wear a beautiful white dress that I bought before knowing I was pregnant. Somehow it fitted me perfectly, but when we got home I tried to take it off and discovered that the zipper was stuck. We tried everything, our swords, tweezers even giant scissors to cut the bushes but nothing worked until I got down to my knees to take out my shoes and it completely broke. It is really hard to find nice clothes that fit me. This little kid grows too fast for a normal baby ,not like in Twilight, that after six weeks or less the baby popped out of her (not literally), but it still was growing really fast.

I finally gave up on the book and opened some blueprints I was designing , it was a tree house with swings and small place where you could get a marvelous view of the forest, it was just perfect, but as I said before , I couldn't think of anything more so I put the blueprints away and opened a magazine that was on the tea table and started switching pages just to pass time until I found one page with an advertisement about paint and combinations of colors and stuff about decoration and I started thinking about what color should we paint the baby's room , should we paint it pink ,or blue or light purple , or white ,or yellow , what about blue and white , there were lots of combinations and possibilities .I was creating five combinations at the same time when the front door opened, I looked at the clock .

''_It must be Percy''_ I thought , and I was right , I opened the door and found my incredible sexy boyfriend (I DON'T KNOW WAY I SAID THAT ,MY HORMONES ARE HIGHER THAT THE EMPAIR STATE) staring at me with a truly sweet, caring ,devote eyes that made my knees go weak, he hasn't aged a little, he is as handsome as he was in his sixteen birthday or as he was when we were fighting Gaia, I was on the other hand, a little bit fatter , but Percy always told me that I'm more beautiful than ever and that I have this shining aura that makes every woman on the planet a thousand times less pretty than me , the other day he confessed that when we were fourteen and he met Aphrodite for the first time ,he saw me.

''Hi Percy'' I said kissing him

''Hi Wise Girl'' He answered while he entered into the living room, he took off his vet clothes (if I haven't mentioned before he works in the aquarium as a veterinarian, it's a hard job, because he is also like some kind of mind doctor for the animals so they tell him their problems and Percy ends up a little more upset every day, but I think he loves his job and I'm happy with that) and sat hardly on the couch.

''At what time is the appointment? 'He asked

'' In 30 minutes ''

''So we should get going '' He said smiling happily

''Let me grab my coat first''

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++LINE BRAKE++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

(At the waiting room in the hospital)

''Hey Percy, what do you think about painting the house?'' I said

''Why do you have that sudden thought? 'He asked grinning

'' I don't know, I just think we need to change something''

''Okay, I like the idea'' He said '' I'll be back in ten ''

''What, where?'' I said alarmed

''To the bathroom ''

''Percy, the doctor will call us next ¡''

''C'mon, Zach made me drink a whole bottle of soda and he wouldn't leave me alone afterwards ''

''Okay, but hurry up ''

''Yes ma'am'' and he rushed into the corridor.

''He is still a Seaweed Brain'' I whispered to myself, and I started remembering all those years, after the war with Gaia, Percy and I went to Goode High school together, we went to prom together, after that ,we moved to New Rome ,bought a small apartment and went to university, there Percy studied Marine Biology and I studied Architecture , there was this other guy ,who was studying Marne Biology too, and he seemed to connect instantly with Percy, when we both finished college we decided to live in New Rome , at first it was relaxing and peaceful, living like a normal person , but then it became too boring so we moved to our old apartment in New York and Percy started working in the aquarium where he met his old friend from college Zach ,descendant of Poseidon, and now they both work in the same area in the aquarium so they are like bros or something , in college they used to make ridiculous bets and challenges ,I think that hasn't change.

''Annabeth Chase '' said the doctor

I looked for Percy but I couldn't find him so I told the woman on the information desk to tell him I was with doctor Loylle.

Same process as always, and Percy wasn't there yet so I began to worry but the doctor interrupted my thoughts

''Are you ready to know the gender of the baby?'' He asked

''Can we wait for Percy?''

''I'm afraid we can't, I have four more couples waiting.''

'' Okay, tell me '' I said nervously

''Well, it seems like you're going to have a girl, congratulations'' he said smiling

A girl, I was going to have a daughter.

''Did I miss something '' Percy appeared at the door, it looked like if he had been running

''We are going to have a girl'' I said with tears in my eyes, he looked at me, grabbed my hand and kissing my forehead he said

''I love you''

''I love you too'' I said

''I think you should look at the screen'' doctor Loylle said

''Why is something wrong? '' I asked

''What do you see? '' He asked Percy

'' I see a little baby, and… a bump near her head, oh please tell me she has only one head'' Percy said alarmed

''Yes, she has only one head, but the bump it's not her's, I looks like you're having twins''

'' What?'' Percy said

''Yes, you're having one boy and one girl, congratulations again''

Percy hugged me really tight and I swear my shoulder got wet because of his tears, we didn't realized that the appointment was over until I heard doctor Loylle turning off the ultrasound , we said goodbye and went to our car.

''Twins'' Percy said

''I know'' I said, '' Now, I really have no idea what color should we choose for their room ''.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys ,I just wrote this chapter like three time because my laptop is a piece of junk so forgive me for updating so late I'm really truly sorry ,please review so I can update earlier, your reviews give me inspiration.**

**Hope you like it –Zira**

**PD: Thank to Mills87 for wishing me a happy birthday, I was with a giant smile all day thanks to you.**

**PD2:I will ,every time is possible ,put how advanced we are on the story like three months or two weeks.**

**PD3: SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES **

**Disclaimer: (I don't own PJO or HOO) **

Chapter 8

Annabeth's POV

'' I hope Athena is in a good mood, I don't want to end ''_Percy a le barbeque'' _Percy said

''I 'm pretty sure you are not supposed to say it that way'' I replied

'' Of course I'm supposed to say it that way, THE MASTER knows everything'' He said looking like a cheap replica of a fling batman''

''So what does THE MASTER knows?'' I asked like if I was talking to a five year old

''Well, for your information I know four languages, French, Italian, Spanish and Portuguese '' he said proudly

'' If you do, tell me this in each one of those languages, _I am stupid ''_

''Ha ha, very funny Wise Girl but I'm not going to say it ''

'' You're the one who loses here''

'' Okay, I'll say it but for the record I do know what I 'm saying''

''Let's see'' I said

'' _Je te stupide, Le stupide, Yo ser estupido and meu ser estúpido_, Ha told you I knew''

'' Actually it is, _Je suis stupide, oi sono stupido, yo soy estúpido_ and _eu sou estupido_''

''Yeah, well I was really close''

''Sure, Seaweed Brain, sure '' I said while the elevator doors of the Empire State building opened and the killing ''I will survive'' song finished, we entered to the peaceful garden that I had designed with some ideas I took from New Rome.

We were half across the garden when a tree nymph appeared

''Sorry, but are you Percy Jackson '' She said looking at Percy shyly

''Yeah '' Percy said confused

''I'm really sorry to interrupt but could I talk to you for a second, I have a message for a friend'' she said

Percy looked at me

''Sure , I'll meet you at the Throne room ''

Percy nodded and the nymph took him to a bench near a statue of Aphrodite

I kept walking and admiring my marvelous job, I mean , I don't want to be smug but it had been a long time since I lastly came here and I barely could remember what I have done ,when I was near the doors of the room I caught a piece of conversation.

''I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore'' A woman said

''I can't or you won't?'' Another lady said

''Both, I can't mess with destiny and theirs was written down long time ago, they already have suffered everything that we thought it was impossible and apart from that you want me to mess more with her feelings?''

''No, I just want you to mess with HIS feelings'' the lady shouted

'' And don't you think that in consequence it will leave your daughter with her heart ripped off, and more with what is happening now !?''

''What do you mean by _what is happening now?_''

And I just couldn't resist my conscience so I opened the gigantic heavy doors and found Aphrodite and my mom, Athena, with her clenched fists facing the ground, they both looked at me stunned.

''What is all this about?'' I asked afraid of already knowing the answer

'' Nothing we were just tal... ''

'' Mom tell me the truth, I am sick of lies '' I said furious

'' I'll tell you the truth if you want '' Aphrodite said

I looked at her waiting for an answer

''Okay, well maybe you fell kind of distant with Percy this last weeks, that was because, your mother wanted me to make me erase all the good feelings you had for him, but you two have such a history that will make that impossible, you are the most romantic couple since Helena and Paris, and they were all a war. And also counting with what you were about to tell them, it would we something not even to talk about.''

''What's that thing you have to tell us? 'Athena said curiously

'' Wait'' I said ''So that moment at the coffee store, what I said, you had something to do with it?''

''Mostly'' Aphrodite said

''What do you mean by mostly?'' I said

'' I don't create feelings from the thin air, I just dig till I find what I want and then I use it as I want to ''

I was stunned but I wanted to know something else

''Can I ask you something else?'' I said

'' I guess''

''How do you know what we came for?''

'' I can feel everyone's love and from how it is to whom, from you and Percy there is a really strong love for that specific part of your body ''

''Oh'' I said

In that moment Percy got in the room with a grin

''Hi Lady Aphrodite '' he said

''Hello Perseus ''She said'' I think I'll go and get Poseidon here ''

And then she disappeared leaving a slight scent of jasmine and a lot more flowers I couldn't' identify.

Seconds later Poseidon appeared with swimming shorts, a beach t-shirt and flip flops. He hugged Percy and looked at me with interest.

''Hi Annabeth'' he said

''Hello Lord Poseidon''

''So, why are we here?'' My mom said

Percy looked at me

''Well… emmm'' Percy started

'' I am three months and some weeks pregnant with twins '' I said afraid of what could happen, I was afraid of what could my mom do to Percy.

Poseidon hugged Percy again and then he hugged me ''Congratulation for both of you''

And then my mom looked up from the floor and said

''Jackson come with me '' my mom said and she took Percy to the garden, when they came back, Percy had such a smile full of love that made my world quake.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++LINE BREAK+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**(In their house) **

''So what did the nymph say?'' I asked while I sat in the couch

'' She said that I had to tell Leo that her friend Eco, took his advice and now she is married with a satyr and they have two kids '' he said '' And also she hopes that he is happy to ''

''Don't forget to tell him '' I said

'' I won't''


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi,Im SO SO SO SO sorry for beeing out so long that you can't even imagine it BUT SCHOOL IS OVER ! yay ,and i promssed that i wouldnt stop writing and i havent .Dont forget to review,YOU'LL GET COOKIES¡**

**Hope you like it -Zira and my realy crazy friend that made me put her name,Valen.**

Chapter 9

Annabeth's POV

Beeing pregnant sucks,I think I said it before but it´s true,they say that it's a magical experience but it's not,I feel like a cangaroo,and my feet hurt even when I'm sitting,and Percy is like a freaking shadow, I can't even go to the bathroom because he is next to the door asking every five seconds if im all right or if i need anything, dont take me wrong he is the sweetest guy ever and he is going to be the best dad but i feel a little suffocated.

He hasnt been going to work because he is here taking care of me ,but thank the gods today the acuarium got a new kind of Asian fish and Percy had to check that everything was all right and that the fish felt confortable.

I, for the fist time this week can go out of our house,I have to go to the hospital so i can get an other bottle of vitamins and get a routin check.

Percy's POV

''Hey man ,I've heard about Annabeth,congrats¡''Zach said

''No thanks'' I answered

''Percy ,can you tell me your favorite color?''Zach said moving his hand infront of my eyes

''Bye''

''Percy,I will go to the area were kids have their tour guides and tell them that actually unicorns dont exist''he said

''Okey, I'll open the window'' I answered

''Percy ,I have asked you like three questions and Im pretty sure none of the answers you gave me have anything to do with the context''

''Yes ,of course''

''See!,whats wrong man?''

''What ?ohh ,what happens is that I'm worried sick about Annabeth,I left her at our house and she has to go to the hospital and she was supossed to call me on the way to it but its been half an hour and she hasnt called yet.''

''Dont worry,maybe her phone has no battery''Zack said preparing the tank for our firend Fred the Chinese fish.

Suddenly my phone rings and I breath in realife when I see Annabeth's name on it

''Hey,Wise Girl why havent you called me I almost had a heart attack!''

'' ?''A strange male voice asked

''Yes,who is speaking?''I said preparing to hear the monster's real voice.

''Sorry to call you like this ,I'm doctor Dean,Im calling you from the hospital your girlfriend was supposed to go,she had a terrible car crash and she is unconcious ...''

That was everything I got to hear because as soon as he said Annabeth had a car crash and run to the car.

++++++++++++++++AFTER PERCY WILDLY DROVE THROW THE STREETS TO THE HOPITAL++++++

I parked the car and run through the parking place to the hospital's doors ,I asked the reception girl for Annabeth's room and she looked at me with sadly eyes as she showed me the way.

When i got to the room the doctor was outside waiting for me

'' ?''he asked

''Yes ,that's me'' I said while my whole body was shaking

''Hi, Im doctor Dean''He said ''Annabeth is really weak she can bearly breath by herself,I'm sorry,it's a miracle she is still alive,her car crashed directly into a tree''

I just opend the door and my heart skipped a beat when I saw my Wise Girl with bruises and cuts all over her face and in her arms,not like the ones you get at sword fighting or at camp stuff,this ones were worse,nurses were cleaning the blood out of her hair and her eyes were closed.I sat in the chair next to her bed and when the doctor came in the nureses let us alone with him.

'' ,as soon as your girlfriend came in ,we made her some exams to make sure that everything was all wright and i just got the results ,would you like to know?''

''Yyyes''I muttered

**(OKEY THIS IS TOTALLY OPTIONAL BUT IF YOU LISTEN TO''DOWN FROM JASON WALKER NICO DI ANGELO VERSION ''YOU WILL CRY AND FEEL SAD JUST LIKE I DID WRITING THIS)**

''As I said before she is really weak ,although her life is not in extreme danger , and your kids ,they are weaker than Annabeth ,we have to make a really simple treatment but if we dont do it quickly ...''He said

''And why dont you wake her ,I dont know ,with adrenaline or something?''

''Im sorry Mr Jackson but we cant do that ,it might risk your children's life,we have to wait till she wakes by her self''

'' I'm sorry i dont understand '' i said nervously

'' Well, Annabeth is fine but we need to check if the twins are all wrigth because in some situations like this the baby can choke with the umbilical cord and well, that's not good but we cant do any tests to your kids unless she wakes up, and if we wake her up with adrenaline it could severly harm the babies as i said before,but at the same time if by midnight se hasnt waken up its probable that the twins, well,its probable that the won't survive''he said thightly grriping his stethoscope.

I felt a horrible punch in my stomach and my my throat was like i had just swollow a boulder ,I was lucky that i was sitting because if not i would have falled.

''I will leave you two alone''the doctor said

I grabbed Annabeth's hand and it felt cold not dead cold but close enough,we' ve been through literally almost everything, she has been my best friend for as long as I can remember,and although I was with her our lifes had not been at all fair, and when she told me she was pregnant i felt like finally The Fates were letting us be but now I know that we cant escape destiny, it seemed all like a dream, we were extremely happy with monsters here or there but life was good and now the dream was over .

I grabbed Annabeth's hand tightly and put my mouth in her stomach while a tear streamed down my cheek.

''Hey guys, how are you doing in there ?, here dad speaking, you know the man you loves you and is madly in love with the woman who is carring you,I just wanted you to know that i havent even seen you but I alredy cant wait to hold both of you in my arms, and dont worry everything will we all right, your mom is strong and of course you are and as soon as mom wakes up everthing will be as before, so dont you worry and hold up okay, I love you ''

**SO DID YOU CRY?**

**HERE ARE THE COOKIES FOR THE ONES WHO REVIEWED,LOVE YOU GUYS AND I ALSO LOVE THE GHOST READERS, ALTHOUGH I WOULD LOVE IF YOU TOLD ME WHAT YOU THINK !**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) ;)**


	10. PLEASE READ IMPORTANT

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Hi guys, i was thinking that maybe my writing is not so good and that i shouldnt go on with the story ,just tell me if you think that this story has a chance PLEASE!

-Zira


	11. Chapter 105

OKEY LET ME JUST TELL YOU HOW GRATEFUL I AM FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND SAID THAT THIS STORY HAS A CHANCE, GUYS I'M WRITING THIS STORY NOT ONLY BECAUSE I WANT TO AND BECAUSE I LOVE WRITING BUT BECAUSE I THINK THAT WE SHOULD ALL GET THE CHANCE TO KINDA NOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT, AND FROM MY POINT OF VIEW THIS IS WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN , SO THANK YOU FOR YOUR COMMENTS AND YOUR REVIEWS YOU, INTERNET PEOPLE,WHO BY THE WAY ARE **AWSOME **AND WHO I HOPE READ AND LIKE MY STORY, IM CAPABLE OF WRITING BECAUSE YOU ECOURAGE ME TO, SO THANKS AND HOPE YOU LIKE IT -Zira

Chapter 10.5

**BTW( ANNABETH IS SEVEN MONTH'S PREGNANT)**

Percy's POV

5 p.m

At this point i was not sure of anything, Annabeth's heart had almost stopped two times but the medics had gotten in time and i hadn't left the room for once in the whole day.

Annabeth's parents, my mom, Paul, Leo, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Nico and Will were all impatient and nevous while sitting in the waiting room, even Chiron was here, silently praying to the Gods,i had praied to every single god for Annabeth but i was still waiting for a response or a sign, i felt so angry and usless, she had gone crazy looking for me but now that i was about to loose her i wasnt capable of even moving my hands,its like slowly dying because of blood loose or something .

7 p.m

''Percy, I think you should get something to eat or drink or just go outside for some fresh air'' Hazel said slowly while sitting in the chair right in front of me, she said it like i was a little kid and her teacher was telling him that her grandmother just died in a car accident .

''No'' I said as i furisly closed my fist and with the other hand grabbed Annabeth's almost dead cold hands .

''But it´s really important that you keep your energies ''Hazel replied

''I won't leave her alone''

''But she wont...''

''I SAID NO !'' I shouted , i new Hazel was just trying to help as always but i wasn't handling very well my emotions at the moment and i just exploded.

My mom walked in, grabbed Hazel's hand and looked at her with reassuring eyes like she was telling her to let her handle the situaton, Hazel understood what my mom was trying to tell her so she smiled and walked away .

My mom just got near and hugged me and i started crying ,and im not proud to admit that i was crying really badly , i mean it's not like men cant cry obviously,but i just wasnt that fond of it.

''Shhhhhhhh,dont worry, everything will turn out fine'' she wispered slowly as she ran her fingers through my hair.

8 p.m

My mom brought me a coffee and a sandwich but i had bearly even touched them. Everyone but my mom and Annabeth's dad had gone home and Doctor Dean was so burried in work that he hadn't appeared any more.

I decided that I should see how Mr Chase was doing so i went into the waiting room and looked for him, he was sitting with al his muscles tight and his eyes were sightly closed.

''Sorry Mr Chase are you awake?'' I said while sitting next to him

''Oh, hi Percy, is everything all right ?'' he asked as he waked up from his nap-express

''It's the same, but Mr Chase can I ask you something''

''Oh, yes, sure ask'' He said curiosly

'' Well as you know i've know Annabeth for really what seems centuries, and i realised that life is too short and more if you are a demigod, so I just wanted to ask you if you woud let me ask Annabeth to marry me? ''

Suprisingly and taking in count the sittuation, Annabeth's dad didnt look at all mad or surprised ,actually he looked like he was about to start laughing.

'' I thought i would never ask, you know, and please call me Frederick'' he said smiling warmly and I also smiled, maybye, it was true, maybye all was gonna get better ''.

Oh man I was wrong.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Annabeth's POV

I couldn't remember a thing, i woke up in a hospital room with a red eyed Percy next to me grabbing my hand like we were in Tartarus all over again. He looked scared but relifed.

The only thing i remembered was driving to the hospital thinking about names for the twins when all of a sudenn my sight got blurry and I fainted.

After Percy hugged me like it was the end of the world a doctor came in.

'' Mrs Chase i dont know how to explain it, but both you and your kids are doing just excellent'' he said smiling ''You may not know what's going on so i'll let to your boyfriend all the explaining.'' then he walked out of the room and i looked at Percy expecting an answer for all this wierdness.

Percy just was as shoked as me so I guess he really didnt understand what the old doctor said.

'' Percy im waiting for an answer here'' i said

''Oh, oh, im in kind of a shock so let's just say that you had a car crash , you were in kind of a coma for like ten or so hours, the ten minutes ago you died of a heart attack and then Apollo came to explain that Hermes felt like he owed me something so he send Apollo to save your life and then you woke up and here we are ''. Percy said trying to keeping it together but so failing it.

''And he just saved me like that, i mean is that possible ?'' i asked

'' Thats what you ask, if it's possible to revive you?''

''Well, yeah i didnt know even gods could do that''

''Annabeth YOU DIED, YOU WERE DEAD FOR FIVE MINUTES AND YOU ASK ABOUT POWERS A GOD HAS !?''

'' Well, i'm sorry it was not like that for me i was just sleeping and then I woke up to you with your face like you had just seen a ghost, i really don't know what to say'' i explained

''BUT... yeah your right i'm sorry, I just thought i had lost you for a moment and, ... I'm sorry'' he whispered like saying it was so terrible that he couldnt even say it that loud.

''But i'm here and I'm all right'' i grabbed his hand and slightly gripped it for a second.''And I love yoHAAAAAAAAA''

''What, what's happening are you having an other heart attack?!''

''Percy' i think my water just broke'' i said scared

''Your what, how can you brake water?...oh, oh, OH YOUR WATER JUST BROKE, WE'RE HAVING TWINS ! He showted after jumping of the chair and knocking it down.

'' Yes, that's what happens when your in labor'' I said laughing, how could i be scared with this lovley idiot by my side.

''We have to go to the hospital, quickly'' he grabed his jacket and run through the door

''Seweed Brain'' I called

''Yes''

''We allready are in a hospital''

''Oh right, NURSE, NURSE MY WIFE IS IN LABOR '' He shouted

''Pipe down it's not usually that quickl...wait,did you just called me your wife?

''Oh, yes, i had forgotten, would you marry me?'',''I have no ring but i'll get you the biggest you've ever seen.'' he said

''What ?! ''

'' You dont want to marry me?, o well this is going really wrong''

'' What, no of course i want to but ...Ahhhhhhhhhhhh CONTRACTIONS !'' I shouted

'' Breath, BREATH, IN AND OUT AND IN AND OUT'' ,'' Thank the gods because we alredy are having twins so it would have been...''

'' Oh, shut up Jackson !'' i screamed

'' Yes, im sorry, and where the Hera is the doctor'' Percy asked

In that moment a really good looking guy came in, and when i say really good looking I mean REALLY GOOD LOOKING.

''Hello, i'm doctor Clarke and i'll be helping with the delivery '' he said

''Arent you a little... young? '' Percy asked

''Actually I'm 28 years old'' he said laughing

''But isn't there anyone , i dont know, with more exprience?'' Percy asked,

''I have delivered 245 babies and most of them in the Amazon so I guess i am pretty cualified for this'' he said

'' Percy, you dont have to be jealous, I only love you '' I said giggling, i dont giggle, o gods this pregnancy has changed me .

'' Well, Annabeth we don't have time to move you to the the delivery room so you'll have to do it here'' he said while puting on a pair of latex gloves.

Percy's POV

Then the wierdly young doctor removed the sheet from annabeth's bed and added a blue sintetic one on annabeth's bented legs.

Okey this was wierd, he got under the sheet an then said ''You are nine centimeters dilated, which is surprisingly fast so now I'll need you to push''

''Oh, okey '' Annabeth said, se was all sweaty and her hands was crashing mine, but she still was stunning.

A bunch of nurses came in and started moving things around .

'' Annabeth keep on pushing'' Doctor Clarke said

Annabeth screamed and crashed my hand and then screamed and then she pushed again.

''Good, now push again'' he said

''No, I can't , It hurts too much'' she said, she looked tired and she had tears in her eyes and in her cheeks, i just wanted to help her but I didn't know how to.

'' How can I help?'' I asked

Annabeth's POV

'' I dont know maybey just SHUT UP '' i shouted ''Sorry, i didnt mean it '' I just wanted to shout because, gods it hurted, it was like trying to pass an elephant through an elevator door, IMPOSSIBLE!.

'' No, it's okay if you feel better say whatever you want'' Percy said, oh gods he's sweet.

''No, I dont need to...AHHHHHHHHH FREAKING HERA, O GODS, NO IT HURTS, IT HURTS, I HATE YOU PRESEUS JACKSON, YOU DID THIS TO ME, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU ''

'' Yes, I know, I know'' he said sweetly

''NO, YOU DON'T KNOW, YOU DON'T KNOW, YOU ARE BLAMED FOR THIS, I WILL KILL YOU !''

'' That sounds a little serious'' Doctor Clarke said

'' Oh, belive me it is'' Percy said

''OH, SHUT UP'' I SCREAMED

''Well we are there, now the final push'' the doctor said

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH''

''Well done, it's a boy, congratulations!, Mr Jackson would you like to cut the cord?''

''What , oh yes, yes'' Percy said quickly.

Doctor Clarke gave the baby to a nurse that took him away and then said

''Now the other one''

''What, no, cant you just take it out ?! I asked, i was tired and I just wanted to sleep.

''No, im sorry, but this will be easier, just one big push or two '' he said

Percy's POV

Annabeth screamed, pushed, then shouted at me, then crashed my hand, then pushed again and then a little baby girl was born.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okey its been sooooo long and im sorry but i have prepared some more chapters so yo will have the next one pretty soon .In this chapter i reveal the name of the babies and they are cliché, I admit it, but i just feel like Percy and Annabeth could really name their kids like this.**

**Hope you like it -Zira**

Chapter 13

Annabeth's POV

I WAS TIRED, I just wanted to sleep, but not just fisically tired, my brain needed to stay in mode OFF for like ten I was also dying for seeing my two kids, I couldnt even see them when they were born, the stupid nurses took them and i just was in the hospital bed like, w_hat do I do know ?. _

Percy was so tired i told him that i would wake him up when the twins were back, he refused a little but finaly gave in, he would have fallen asleep during labour if I hadn't shouted so much.

After sometime, Chiron called and told me that everyone was at camp ( I dont know how Sally, Paul and my dad got in) and they where dying to know if everything was allright.

Sally was so happy that I heard her cry through the phone, and Piper started screaming orders so they could all come to the hospital, but then Chiron said that It was better to leave us alone for a while.

Twenty minutes later it hitted me. I WAS A MOM, I WAS GONNA GET MARRIED.

The whole pregnancy felt like a dream this whole seven months, and the wedding, o my gods,there was so much to plan, invitations, where ( probably camp ), when, dress, theme, food, I mean i love planning but this was almost to much.

_'' Keep it together Chase, you are a daughter of Athena, you've been fighting monsters for nineteen years, you even got Percy to ask you to date him, you can so do this. ''_The voice in my head said

And she was right, it was gonna be hard, but I had Percy with me and If we had gone that far, it was for something.

Doctor Clarke came in followed by two nurses, each one with one baby.

''I called your Doctor in the other hospital and you have an appointment for tomorrow so he can properly check you and the twins but we did the check up and everything is all right excepet for one thing''.

Percy had allready woken up and when he heard that he looked at me.

'' Please don't misunderstand what im saying'' I just realised this doctor had british accent ''It' s more a genetic thing than a medical one ''.

'' Our daughter has blue hair?'' Percy asked

''You wish ''I said

'' See it by yourselfs'' Doctor Clarke said

Then the nurses gave us the twins and when I saw my little girl on Percy's arms my heart almost stoped beating , her eyes were the most beautifull ones Ive ever seen , the where like a dark blue sky full of stars, she had like little dots of grey around her pupils and the back was like drak France blue. The boy had grey eyes with dots of green, it sounds a little wierd, but they where also, sunningly beautiful.

We were alone in the room with our two newborns, Percy sat next to me in the bed with the little girl in his arms and said

''We have to pick names, you know, we can't name them, Little girl and Little boy forever''

'' I know''

'' And we have to talk about the wedding''

When had he gotten so responsable

_'' Maybe, ten minutes ago when he became resonsable for two kids''( _voice in my head)

'' I know this is a cliché and maybe a little... sentimental but her eyes remind me about Bianca and Zoe''.

And I was just thinking the same thing

'' Me too'' i said

'' Are you thinking what i am thinking ? he asked

'' Zoe Bianca Jackson''I said

'' Hi, Zoe '' We said

She opened her little eyes and giggled

'' Do babies giggle after they are born ?'' Percy asked

'' Remember she is the granddaughter of Athena '' I said

'' And also daughter of the smartest kid of Athena''

I punched him in the elbow and looked at the boy in my arms

'' And what about this little one'' i asked

He was sleeping and his blonde hair was all kind of spiky .

'' How does it sound Luke Jackson ?''

'' Luke Charles Jackson'' I said with tears in my eyes .

Percy smiled warmly and kissed me in the forehead .

'' Zoe and Luke Jackson , I really like our family '' he said looking at the twins

'' Me too'' I said


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I dont won HOO or Goolge Tanslator.

Chapter 14

Annabeth's POV

''Are they fine ? Percy asked for the third time in half an hour .

'' Yes Percy they are fine, stop worring, they are just sleeping'' I said after turning back around to check on the twins, we had just gotten out of the hospital, and we were driving to camp, so everyone could see the first second generation of demigods ever been born, something like this happend but less important when Leo's and Calypso's kid was born, the first kid born from a demigod and a godess in more a 500 years.

I think it was a little too much but Chiron insisted in bringing all demigods of course and also all the gods who wanted to come, surprisingly almost all of them agreed and an other more surprising thing was that they where anxious.

'' Annabeth, could we try something?''

'' Seaweed Brain, what are you thinking about ?'' I asked not having the slightest idea of what he was gonna say

'' I read, that it's better for newborns if they dont get fisical contact from too many people, so I think it would be better if we only let our parents and us touch the twins''

'' You read ? '' I mocked

'' Yes, I read Wise Girl ''

'' Seaweed Brain are you telling me you read a book in english without Google translator?''

''No, I'm telling you that I read, I never said anything about not using Google Translator, Wise Girl'', '' are you all right, you sure you don't want to stay in the hospital, we could go back ?'' he said mockingy.

''Ha ha, very funny, but she deserved it ''

'' She was nice '' He said

''Perseus Jackson, are you seriously telling me that the stupid dyed nurse was nice?''

'' Yes, you are just jealous''

''Well of course I am jealous, she was flirting with you, while you had Zoe on your lap'' I

angrily whispered

'' I can't help it, the opposit sex is atractted to me ''

''Oh, so the opposit sex is atractted to you ah ? ''

'' But I only have eyes for one'' he said flirtly

'' For one ?'' i asked flirting

'' Well, actually for two''

'' FOR TWO ?!''

'' My lovely wife and my beautiful daughter '' he answered

'' Well, played '' i said, he was one of a million, ten seconds ago I wanted to puch him and know i want to kiss him.'' Percy, you have to stop calling me your wife, you almost made the desk lady put it in my record''

'' And what, she would have put me in your emergency contacts but it's not like that's me now is it?''

''Of course it is,but you never know, maybe a monster could have gotten in the hospital and if he saw your name they could have kidnapped Luke and Zoe ''.

'' You may be right, but you are also really known amogst monsters and tell me what whill happen when we actually get married ''

'' That's not gonna happen for at least one year, and by then, they wont be as fragile as they are now''

''They are legacies, I think they are pretty strong'' Percy said

''So why are you checking on them every five seconds?''

''Cause you never know '' he answered

''Yeah sure''

'' But still ,why do we have to wait a hole year ?, I think we have waited long enough''

'' I think so too but, we have a lot of planning to do, we have to take care not only of one but two babies and I want Zoe to be the flower girl and Luke to be the one who bring us the rings '' I grabbed his hand and kissed him on the cheek, he turned his head to me and caught my lips with his.

+++++++++++++LALALALALALALALALALA +++++LINEBRAKE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

'' . '' Percy said as he entered the house with Zoe in his arms

''You are exhausted ?!, I died, then gave birth to two kids and then, argued with my mother for an entire hour ''

''Rigth, by the way, what was all that about?'' he asked as he almost too carefully walked up the stairs, holding Zoe, to the twins room

''Oh, the usual, she was trying to persuade me to leave you''

'' Yeah, you´re right the usual, but isn´t it a little late now?'' he said

''That's what I told her, she then remembered that we were getting married walked away, how did she even let you ask me ?''

''Actually she didn't, that day we went to olympus to tell them about the twins she asked me to talk to her,she asked me what was I planing on doing, I told her that i wanted to marry you but i had no chance to ask .'' He said looking kinda sad '' I was going to propose the day of the accident but i forgot the ring at the acuarium and now i remember i have to get it''

'' I don't need that ring, it enough with this'' i said looking at Zoe and Luke, finally i could hold them at the same time

''No, you deserve that ring, this is enough for me it is but you deserve everything in this world, and that ring also means something permanent, a strong firm structure that will never fall apart''

''Can i ask when you got so cheesy ?''i asked flirtly

+++++++++++++++LINEBRAKE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

I took a bath and when i finally felt better I started preparing the botte for Zoe, while kept at that stupid hospital i had time to make a feeding scedule s and as i had feed Luke an hour ago it was

Zoe's time . After preparing it I went to the twins room and while standing at the door frame i saw Luke sleeping soundly in his crib while Percy was shirtless (GODS HE IS STILL SO HOT) holding Zoe who was only wearing diapers and also sleeping.

My super hot soon-to-be husband was holding a book in his other hand ,reading it out loud , which made me guess it was in greek.

''_So Athene and Poseidon fought over the hounour of being the main god in Athens, Athena created an olive tree which could provide olives, olive oil, wood, and protection,while Poseidon created a salt water fountain which was just a decoration,villagers decided that an olive tree was much more useful than a fountain so they made Athene the main godes. ,_

and that's how the rivality between your grandmother and your gandfather started, but you must know that this rivality ended eight years ago when your mother and i kissed in the exact place where the olive tree and the fountain were eons ago''

When he saw me he said '' I read in a book that skin to skin contact makes

the baby sleep better ''

And although this was probably going to be harder that surviving Tartarus, i had the best person in the world to face it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okey this chapter is kinda short but i just wanted to update so, here you have and thanks to the reviews, guys I dont get tired of saying it ( or writing it whatever), you are awsome, please keep reviewing. (COOKIES CAUSE EVERYONE NEEDS COOKIES ONCE IN A WILE ) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::).**

**Hope you like it - Zira**

Chapter 15

Percy's POV

'' Just... I'm sorry, please wait !'' Annabeth closed our bedroom door behind her and left me outside.

Hours passed by and i just sat against the white door waiting untill Annabeth dicided to come out, when the door opened she walked by me and headed to the twin's room.

Before, she got near the other door I garbbed her wrist and helded it firmly, It was not hard but i was not going to let this just sink in.

'' I have to feed them'' she said looking at the floor

'' They can wait one minute '' I pulled her into a hug, her arms were hanging at her sides. '' I realy didn't meant what i said, we havent sleept for two days and i was tired and not thinking clearly, you are the best mom that it could ever exist in this world and i think we both need a rest, please Wise Girl, this fight is stupid, we are better than this, we have gone through so much together, this is going to get better, I promise ''

She looked at me, her eyes were wet and she had eyebags, I bet i looked the same but less tired and with a much messier hair.

'' What am i going to do ?'' she asked '' I love this little bugs but my muscles are screaming for help and i think my head is going to explode.''

''I tell you what, i took a bath some hours ago and i'm good as new, but you are going to take an hour long bath and i will feed Luke and Zoe '' I kissed her cheek and pushed her gently through the corridor to the bathroom.

Annabeth's POV

I felt like that time we fought againt Kronos and i got poisoned by a dagger, my body was exausted and the bath made me feel better. When i got out, Percy was nowhere to be found, Zoe and Luke were sleeping (Thanks to the gods ) and in the door there was a note that read

'' Fed and clean '' and in our room an other one '' Wise Girl, I have everything covered up, just dress up and i'll be home at seven.''

I truly had no idea of what was going on but i hadn't gone out of the house for four days and what Percy was planning seemed fine, so i decided to give in for once.

I put a nice simple dress I found and a pair of blue low heels. When i finished, my hair was alredy dry so i decided that natural was better and well, i never really liked make-up but i knew the basics.

At seven, there was a knock on the door, i opened it and insted of seeing Percy, Athena and Poseidon walked in, they looked pretty human, (as human as a god could look), Poseidon was wearing a hawaiian t-shirt with flip flops (I think i've never seen him use anything else ), and my mom had a white blouse, a pair of simple jeans and hiking shoes, her brown hair was down and a little tangled.

'' Annabeth is good to see you again, I'm glad you are fine, I was gonna send Apolo first but Hermes was alredy doing it '' , Poseidon has always been good to demigods and although she hated my mom he had always been good to me.

'' Oh, shut up, you only care about you seaweed and your little starfishs'' Athena said, she grabbed a photo on a bookshelf of me and Percy the day we moved to New Rome, he was smiling and had a New Rome University t-shirt spotted with paint while I had my hair up in a messy ponytail and my nose and chin were covered in blue paint, that day Reyna and Nico helped us to move in and Percy wanted his room green so while he did a mess and painted his whole shirt i painted all the walls and ended up having a paint fight with him ( Reyna had some preator issues and Nico was needed in camp, something about Will beeing to alone at the infirmary ) she had no hint of surprise or love in her face, she just looked like if she was looking at it but thinking about something else far away.

'' No offense but, mom, Lord Poseidon, what are you doing at our house ?'' i questioned

'' Oh, hasn't Percy told you ?, we are babysitting our grandchildren ''. Poseidon answered.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, i know its been a while, a really long time, but as i said a while ago my mother tongue is spanish and i just took a SUPER hard english international exam and i honestly had no time to write or update anything because i was so stressed and had time only to study, anyways, i'm so trully sorry and i hope this kinda long chapter makes up for those seven months.**

**p.s : IF THERE IS ANY BRITISH READER HERE I HAVE NO INTENTION OF MAKING FUN OF YOUR**

**ACCENT OR ANYTHING, JUST THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUNNY.**

**Hope you like it -Zira**

Chapter 16

Percy's POV

I don't know if my plan was a good idea, but all my plans are never good ideas and they turn up to end just fine, well, most of them. Inviting Poseidon and Athena could be a risky move, I'm sure they can take care of a pair of almost newborns, but they can probably get carried away with their competitiveness .

When I was younger, around twelve, before my first quest with Grover and Annabeth, every time I had to practice sword techniques or face the harmless creatures at training, I got this feeling in my gut, that maybe they were wrong, even after Poseidon claimed me, I wasn't supposed to be there, all those other kids were simply so much more inteligent than I was, so much more capable, and I was supposedly the son of one of the big three, I didn't want to disapoint anyone.

The feeling I have right now is way more worse, like all the '' oh gods I haven't given out my essay on american revolution and it was due for yesterday'' feeling, I've never had that feeling cause my essays were by all means nonexistant but I'm sure all of you out there do and also imagine Tyson getting all excited because he's gonna see Rainbow again, jumping all over, screaming and everything. Well, that's what is going on in my stomach, (not literally of course, but if we are being honest, greek gods exist, this could also).I'm not sweating, I can control sweat, but If I were a mortal I´m sure you could replace the Venice channels with my due-to-proposal sweat, and I know about Venice because It is the only thing Annabeth talks about when we have a moment of rest.

Yep, proposal, I'm going to officialy propose to Wise Girl tonight, and I'm not nervous because she might say no, i'm freaking the Hera out because as always I might mess something up. Everything is covered, if our godly parents fail on us, mom and Paul are ready to interfere, Wise Girl's favorite food, check , ring, check, sea creatures that migth ask for help, attended by Zack so check, setting and perfect atmosphere, check. I wanted this to be special but not cheesy or corny , so I set a blanket and some pillows on the Camp's dock with a bottle of wine (gift from Hermes) and some slow music.

I'm on my way to our house to pick Annabeth up and then we head back to Camp I get there, she is closing the front door behind her and she looks absolutely staggering. She has a simple outfit, but she managed to make them look worthy of a desingner's runway, and it has nothing to do with shoes or color matching or jewelery.

''Hey Seaweed Brain, what are you planning?'' she asked

''It's a Secret Wise Girl''

''But can't you tell me at least the idea of all of this?''

''Nop, can not'' I replied with a very bad british accent

''Why the british accent?'' she laughed

'' What are you talking about?, I AM BRITISH'' I said teasingly

''So this has nothing to do with the James Bond T-shirt that your sister got for Luke from her trip to London?''

''Of course not ''

''Aha, if you say so'' she said finally giving up '' Now, really, give me a little clue, please?''

''Nope''

''Ok..., I trust you, you know that, but i don't know if the whole Poseidon Athena is a great idea, they might, you know, create another civil war''

''Hey, don't worry OK?, I've got everything under control'' i said, without my personally exceptional british impression.

''I hope so Seaweed Brain''

******************************LINE BREAK**********************************

Poseideon's POV

''So Poseidon, how are things going in your wet kingdom?''

'' Are you really trying to make small talk with me Athena?'' THAT WAS A THING I DID NOT EXPECT

''Well yes I am, for the sake of our grandchildren, i believe we should at least try to be in good terms'' NEITHER WAS THIS

'' I agree with you idea, but i trully think you don't even belive it yourself''

'' You are very much right, but at least you do have to addmit I tried'' she said

''Oh i will do, but I won this time'' I said muttering the last part

''Excuse me, what?!'' she said while placing the sleeping legacie back in his crib

'' You herd me right, I WIN THIS TIME'' I said , Bianca was also sound asleep, so I also returned

her back to her yellow crib.

''I AM SO TRULLY SORRY TO BREAK THIS PIECE OF NEWS TO YOU POSEIDON, BUT YOU DO NOT WIN AGAINST ME NOT NOW NOT EVER'' she screamed with piercing red eyes.

''WANT TO MAKE SURE OF IT '' I was not angry at all but she was not going to win this one out again

''Σας μικρό κομμάτι του μουσκεμένος βρωμερό άγευστη πράσινο ραδιενεργών απορριμμάτων''

'' Is insulting in Romaic **(modern greek)**the new black?''

Athenas'POV

I was really wanting to get through this night without any confrontations, but he was wrong if he thought he could even imply the fact that there was the almost nonexistant chance of winning anything against me , for Aether's sake, I AM THE MIGHTY ATHENA, THE GODESS OF WISDOM AND STRATEGY, I HAVE LED INNUMERABLE HEROES TO GLORY, that algae head had not what it takes to defeat me, after all, he had the chance eons ago and all the so called omnipotent could think so was a salt water poorly structured fountain .

'' I am hearing what you are thinking and i did also wanted no to fight with you tonight but i will not allow you to insult me and my very well strctured historical piece of arquitecture'' he said

'' You call that arquitecture...''

Suddenly a grey and green glow came from behind's Poseidon's back

************************LINEBREAK************************************

Annabeth's POV

''This is really nice Percy, really, but a pizza and a coke on our patio would have been as nice, you shouldn't have gone through all this trouble''

''What are you saying, of course I had to go through all this trouble, It is worth it, _you are worth it_'' Okey I have to admit i was blushing and that my heart was pounding super fast, Gods, I have only once felt like this, induced by the very shirtless and shaped up torso of Kelp Head, let's say that on that night my pride of superwoman got crashed by my insanely handsome boyfriend' s lips . He looked so good on dressing pants and shirt and a deep blue thin tie, how does he manages to do that, still with his messy hair and idiotic but lovely humor he get's me every single time, and don't get me started on his bed hair.

'' Annabeth, I love you, you know that, and I sweare on the River Styx that i will do for the rest of our lives, here and in the elysian fields, and also after that. You have no idea how it was for me to see you almost die, no, scratch that, you suffered worse when i dissapeared, but you do not have an idea of what it is like to almost lose something that us two created from scratch, they were so tiny and they hadn't even seen our faces and I, _we, _were going to loose them and i couldn't do anything for you or them but wait. If I were given the chance to redo my life with no gods and monsters and no prophecies and no Gabe or bullies or poor mom who works all day to give me a decent life I wouldn't for a second hesitate to say no, and when actors say this line on movies and series they have no idea of what they are saying but i do and every time I open my eyes and you are next to me sleeping, with your smell like lemons and your princess -like blonde curls I get this feeling, that there are not the exact words to describe it.''

Then he got on one knee,... and started tying up his loose shoelaces.

I was hoping he would propose officially but i guess we both had more important thing to do and think about.

'' Oh and, would you officially marry me please?'' he asked while getting a square blue small velvet box.

''Gods, Seaweed Brain, It took you long enough'' i said feeling the big lump of dissapointment leaving my throat.

The ring Percy put on my finger was beautiful and it fit prefectly

'' You remeber our streaks of gray hair, well the two strings that knit toghether are made of two different types of tinted white gold, and the two little gems int he center represents the twins'' he said '' I had to tie up a string in your finger while you were asleep some moths ago.

Inside the ring it had the letters

_18 August Percabeth_

'' Percabeth?'' i asked

'' That is the name the campers gave our realtionship, or as they call it our _ship''_

I jumped and hugged Percy's neck with all the strenght my body could transmit at the moment, you know with my shaking legs and racing heart. But i did not calculate that Percy was almost standing at the edge of the dock so when i jumped we both fell into the water, but i really cant complain, it was the second best underwater kiss.

*********************************LINEBREAK*******************************

Poseidon's POV

As I was about to give out a perfect response for her baseless question when I decide to follow her eyes to behind my back were the glow that appeared over each twins head came from our own identification symbols, a grey owl and a green trident, shining brightly .

'' Did you claim your granddaughter in the middle of an argument?'' athena asked

'' I did not, did you claim your grandson in the middle of this argument ?''i asked in response

''I also did not''

Both, Poseidon and I approched our legacies and each grabbed one, Luke had my owl over his head and Bianca had the trident over her's, they were still sound asleep but as soon as the symbols dissapeared, so did their tranquility, as they both started crying .

After they both had stopped crying Poseidon looked directly at me and said

'' Our rivality stopped when Annabeth and Percy kissed in the exact spot of were it all started back in Athens, but that didn't mean we couldn't still argue about it, we just couldn't do anything about it''

''Annabeth kissed Jackson''

'' Anyhow, I think it is time to stop this nonsense and dicide who will win this rivality for the rest of eternity''

'' And how are we going to dicide what has long been decided?''

'' With our legacies'' Poseidon said simply

**********REALLY SMALL LINEBREAK********************************

'' So what you're saying is that by three small competitions that our grandchildren must do, we will decide who wins this rivality for the rest of eternity''

''Correct'' he said

'' Very well, I belive this will only happen if we both swear up th River Styx to accept the victor after the competition and not to try anything to change or reverse the final veredict''

'' I think we should make two of the stages of the competition advantageuos for each kid and the last one equal for both, I suggest that the first task is, in a certain amount of time, who can build de largest pile of plastic toy bricks''

'' I agree, and for th second task i suggest which twin can stay the longer underwater '' Poseidon said

'' For the last task I think it should be simple, which one can get from the beginning line to one of us the quickest''

''Al right, I swear upon the River Styx to accept the victor after the competition and not to try anything to change or reverse the final veredict'' Poseidon pleged and a thunder was heard in the distance

'' I also swear upon the River Styx to accept the victor after the competition and not to try anything to change or reverse the final veredict'' an other thunder was herd and the competition was about to start.

ZEUS's POV ( BACK AT OLYMPUS)

'' Well, Poseidon, this last task decides who will win this eon long rivality''

''I think we both know who will win don't we?'' Poseidon asked

'' I think we do, but I belive we do not agree on it''

Both babies were placed at a white line that appeared magically on the backyard's grass, at the sound of my thunder, both my brother and daughter started calling out the babies names, those two first legacies were pretty much at the same speed but when they were near the end line the fron door opened

Annabeth's POV

We were walking into the house when I see Bianca and Luke racing each other for their grandparent's hold.

''WHAT THE TARTARUS IS HAPPENING IN HERE?¡?¡?¡?¡''

'' Oh , hi daugher of mine, were just competing for victory'' my mother said while calling Luke's name

''COMPETING FOR VICTORY WITH MY CHILDREN?¡''

''Yes'' she simply replied

'' μαμά'' ''Μπαμπάς'' Bianca and Luke called

'' Percy, did our kids just say mommy and daddy in greek?''

'' I think they did''

'' Well now we know who won'' my mother said

'' OH WE SO DO NOT'' Poseidon yelled.

**Well sorry if it has grammar, spelling or punctuation mistakes, but it is almost two in the morning and I just wanted you guys to have an update.**

**Please review and tell me your opinion, thanks for everything, really, I love writing this.**


End file.
